Silence
by Write.er ramblings
Summary: This is a tale of unrequited love,mystery and magic! What will happen when an old friend comes to visit Merlin and what is it about her that has Arthur so worked up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arthur POV

Hunting was an escape, it always had been. There was no room for the worries that constantly plagued a prince of Camelot, only pure concentration was required. Motioning to the knights they spanned out as they neared their prey.

'Thump,' Merlin had once again fallen over, the sound of his incompetence echoing throughout the silence of the forest. Miraculously the deer had not fled.

"Wait here Merlin you idiot," I whispered. Honestly at times I had no idea why I kept Merlin around. I reverted my attention back to the hunt and drew back my bow, ready to strike. Before I had even loosed the arrow the deer suddenly turned and ran away. This was strange, no sound had been made. It was if someone had silently warned the deer of its peril.

Muttering angrily I headed back towards the clearing where I had left Merlin. Hearing my approach Merlin shot up suddenly like a startled rabbit.

"What did you do now Merlin?" I asked. He pouted at me and acquired his usual angelic look. "Oh don't give me that look, your clearly guilty of something you idiot," I said in exasperation.

"I was just waiting here while you finished the hunt and caught this invisible deer you have with you now," Merlin replied smugly. Never before had I met a servant who was so oblivious when it came to the court hierarchy.

"Oh well it seems as though your earlier idiocy gave the deer the heads up," I said as I mentally compiled a chore list to set Merlin the moment we returned to Camelot. Merlin smiled cheerfully and was all but skipping as we wandered back through the forest. It really should be illegal for a person to be so constantly happy and coupled with his earlier look of guilt I was now doubly suspicious. Something was going on.

Merlin POV

I stood smiling while Arthur continued to pile chores onto my already busy afternoon schedule. Nothing could spoil my mood today. Having completed my duties in the stable I headed back to the castle to bribe some food off the kitchen staff.

Louise the head chef smiled as I entered the kitchen. "How went the hunt Merlin?" she asked me. I sighed dramatically before answering

"Oh you know, I'm much too hungry to discuss that right now Louise… maybe after some food?" I suggested.

"Oh you are a cheeky one," she said as she handed me a delicious looking hunk of bread and an apple.

"Well if you must know, the hunt was a bit of a failure and Arthur is in an awful mood so I would be sure to cook him his favourite tonight," I said with a wink as I left the kitchen and headed off to clean Arthur's armour.

"Gaius, I have some news," I sang out as I barged through the door.

"What have you done now Merlin?" He asked as he looked up from his reading.

"Why does everyone keep saying that today?" I complained. Gaius raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, don't answer that I said quickly… but if your not interested in hearing who I saw today then I'll just go off and do my chores," I said smiling.

"Oh all right, go ahead and tell me,"

"You know, I think I will leave it as a surprise seeing as you're clearly not interested." I chuckled as I went off to magic up some clean armour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur POV

"Merlin, hurry up with my armour!" today was the day of the summer tournament and I was already in a fowl mood after yesterdays failed hunt. "Really, Merlin could you be any slower? And is that a smudge I see on my helmet?"

"Sorry sire." Merlin replied with a tone that clearly insinuated he thought I was being a prat.

I snatched my sword and without waiting for Merlin, stormed out of my room. Heading out through the street the tone was a buzz with the thrill of the fight.

"Morning Arthur, how are you feeling about today's tournament?" It was Morgana of course.

"If you're asking whether I'm nervous then you're being ridiculous, Princes don't get nervous," I replied.

"Oh is that so?" she replied smiling. I was about to answer with something along the lines of being a warrior when she interrupted "Where's Merlin?"

I gestured behind me where Merlin was struggling along with my equipment. "Hey Merlin you lazy lump, hurry up!" I yelled as we waited for him to catch up, even though strictly speaking Princes don't wait for anyone. He just looked so pitiful.

Merlin looked up and smiled the biggest grin I had ever seen in my life. Wow, I had never seen anyone so pleased about being called a lazy lump before. He ran up to where we were and said quickly "could you please just wait one moment?" before he dumped my equipment and ran over to embrace a girl with flaming red hair who had been standing near the entrance to Gaius house.

"Arthur, shut your mouth you look like a fish," said Morgana. I just could not believe that someone as useless as Merlin was now spinning the most beautiful girl I had ever seen around in the air and laughing. It seemed as if the two were lost in their own world as they spoke briefly. They hugged one last time before Merlin headed back over, picked up the equipment and walked off before I could even utter a word.

Merlin POV

I hurried off hoping to avoid the questions that were sure to come. The look on Arthur's face was priceless when he saw me run over and hug Fern. It was amazing to have her visiting for awhile. We had no secrets from one another and she really was my best friend. Someone I could be 100% Merlin around.

Arthur POV

Just another tournament – I fought, the crowd cheered and I headed back to my room feeling completely drained both emotionally and physically. It was mid afternoon by the time I trudged back to my room. Merlin was hovering around like some annoying insect.

"Oh why don't you just have the rest of the afternoon off Merlin," I said shooing him away. I just needed to be alone right now… I had killed good men out there and for what – Entertainment? Because god knows I don't have to prove myself anymore…..everything just seemed so pointless at times.

"Its ok Arthur, you had no choice," it was Morgana. She was the only one who knew how I really felt about the tournaments. She came and sat on the end of my bed and somehow I felt better.

"So did you find out who that strange girl was?" she asked. I was confused, what was she on about?

"With Merlin…" she prompted.

"Oh that completely slipped my mind," I answered but now that she had mentioned it I was curious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morgana POV

I sure did regret mentioning Merlin's mysterious girl to Arthur. He had dragged me all the way to Gaius's and now it was raining and we were stuck. There was no way I was leaving in the pouring rain. The funny thing about the situation was that Merlin was not even here. Gaius had said that he and … Fern had gone off for a picnic. Even though the sky had been looking gloomy all afternoon!

I glared at Arthur; this whole mess was his stupid fault. He smiled sweetly at me and I scowled back. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a dripping wet Merlin and his 'friend'… Fern. They were laughing hysterically and as they entered Merlin said "Oh no it was so not going to rain, I hate to say I told you so but ……I told you so!"

"Don't be so childish Merlin, besides it was fun. Where is your sense of adventure?" she replied.

"Its wet at the moment, you had better take your cloak off or you will freeze, you can change in my room and I'll wait." He replied still smiling.

It was only then that I could really get a good look at Fern. She was stunningly beautiful with stunning red hair, forest green eyes and a pale complexion. What was most alarming of all though was how heavily she was armed. Two big swords were strapped to her back and she carried a wicked looking knife at her belt.

Merlin had still failed to notice our presence but he sure did notice how heavily armed she was.

"What is one sword not enough anymore," he joked.

Fern was about to answer when Arthur cleared his throat loudly, he sure could be a big git at times.

Merlin looked slightly startled to find the crown prince and myself waiting in his house. Then again Merlin always seemed to look slightly startled.

Fern was the fastest to recover, smiling she curtsied "Forgive me, sire… milady I did not see you there. If you would excuse me I must change." She said as she swiftly made her way past us and into Merlin's room.

"Well, well, well Merlin what have you been up to… you look like a drowned rat," Arthur sure could be an arse.

"Fern and I went for a picnic, since I get so little time off we had to make the most of the time I do get," he said smiling. Then again Merlin always seemed to be smiling… lately.

"So Merlin who is your friend and will she be staying in Camelot long?" I asked. Someone had to cut straight to the point.

Merlin looked around uncertainly, "Well Fern is an old friend I have known for awhile. I am not sure how long she will be staying for… hopefully a month or two. He replied.

I pouted; he really did not tell me anything I had not already worked out for myself.

"Come on Merlin; don't pretend to be all interesting. Are you two a couple or what?

Arthur sure did cut to the point and from the look on Merlin's face I really wish he hadn't. He looked absolutely furious and looked like he was on the verge of having a go at Arthur before Fern interrupted.

"Merlin you had better get changed before you catch a cold," she said smiling.

"Yes of course," he responded but it was pretty obvious that there was no way in the world he would leave Fern alone with us. "Arthur was there something you wanted?"

"Just wanted to make sure you remembered that I need you to serve me at the feast tonight," he lied.

Merlin looked unconvinced but he nodded. I then took that as our que to leave.

"I think their just good friends Arthur," I said as I reached up to place a comforting hand on his shoulder only to be brushed off. The next few weeks were not going to pleasant for Arthur.

Merlin POV

Who the hell did Arthur think he was barging in and asking about my personal life? I was his servant, yes. But that did not mean that he had to be privy to everything that went on in my life.

I did not want him getting too close to Fern. She was like me…….magic. Well not exactly like me but still she had power. The first day we met was the day I had chopped a tree down using magic. She had suddenly appeared out of no where and berated me for abusing the forest using the ancient magic. She said it was an abomination to nature or something.

Since then we had become my lifeline. Sure Gaius was great but he did not understand like she did. It was hard when she travelled but as the Forest Keeper she had matters to attend to. Her duty was to the forests, the magical creatures and the ancient promises. Mine was to protect Arthur. It sure did make life difficult.

"Merlin, I have a present for you," said Fern as she bounced into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached into her bag and pulled out a book. One I had seen her with many times… writing.

"Oh, wow you finished it," I exclaimed. I took it from her and began to flick through the pages. It was incredible, a full summary of all the lands and their rulers. There were hand drawn maps and pictures of different types of herbs. Like Gaius she was a healer of sorts.

"You are the only one I have shown this to," she said nervously.

"Its amazing Fern, you really should show Gaius,"

She laughed, "Your are so biased Merlin, but thanks I will think about it… but only Gaius."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur POV

I smiled cheerfully as I greeted everyone in the room. As the prince of Camelot there was no room for my own personal emotions when it came to court functions. Merlin leant over my shoulder to refill my glass and I felt my heart quicken.

How had I ever been so deluded as to think he could ever return my feelings for him?

It was obvious that what he and Fern shared went way beyond friendship and I realised that what Merlin and I shared could never amount to anything more than the relationship of servant and master. No, I had saved his life and he had saved mine - that had to mean something! My father turned to talk to me, unaware of the bleak thoughts that flooded my mind. No one could ever know that I had feelings for my manservant and no one ever would. Merlin's heart already belonged to another… and I hated her for it.

Suddenly the doors to the great hall banged open and a guard ran in. He was completely covered in blood, though seemed uninjured.

"Your majesty," he addressed my father. "There has been an attack… a monster. My guard partner has been seriously injured and I fear the creature will return."

"What did this creature look like?" father asked, completely ignoring the matter of the injured guard.

"I… cannot say sire. I only arrived afterwards to find Garret injured and babbling of monsters before he passed out," the guard said nervously.

I nodded to Gaius; father would have no thought for the injured guard. He was blinded by his hatred for magic. "Father I will take care of the injured guard," I said as I stood to leave.

We found the guard up on one of the uppermost walls of the castle. He was not a knight but a peasant guard. The man was in a horrific state, the creature had completely mauled his arm and I doubted that even Gaius's skill could reattach it. Gaius bent down next to him and examined his wounds. "He can't be moved in such a state," he said. "Merlin go and fetch Fern, tell her the situation and she will know what to bring."

Merlin ran off and once again I felt a stab of jealousy, so this Fern was a healer as well was she?

Merlin POV

It hadn't taken Fern long to gather everything that Gaius and herself could possibly need to treat the man. There was little doubt in my mind that he would die….unless Fern took a less medical course of action …

Up on the wall Gaius was leaning down trying desperately to stop the injured guards bleeding. Fern immediately knelt down beside him and began showing him various items she had gathered and muttering about possible treatment.

She turned to the guard's friend and asked "This man is your friend?" When the man gave a nervous nod of confirmation she smiled comfortingly before continuing on "Would he prefer us to simply stitch the wound and allow it to heal or if there was any slight possibility that we could attach his arm successfully, would he want us to attempt it?"

The man answered almost immediately "It's his livelihood ma'am, his family will not survive if he only has one arm… he has three littlies," he said sadly.

Gaius turned to Fern, "I cannot do anything more than stitch the wound, if you think you can heal this mans arm then I suggest you take over," he said to Fern.

I glanced at Arthur to see what he would make of Fern's healing knowledge but his face was set in an unreadable mask.

Fern turned to Arthur "Could I perhaps have some privacy…….just Gaius and myself. I need to concentrate fully and cannot do so with people gazing over my shoulder," she said.

I stifled a gasp, she basically just told the crown prince of Camelot to 'go away.' I was shocked when Arthur turned and gestured for myself and the guard to leave before he followed us off the wall.

Once the guard had turned off in another direction … the interrogation began. "Your friend seems to have incredible healing knowledge, to treat such a wound …" he trailed off.

"Yeah, Fern and Gaius are always swapping healing recipes," I joked trying to make light of whatever strange mood Arthur was in.

"Have you known each other long?" he asked.

It annoyed me that he could be so curious, had I asked the same thing of him about someone he would have brushed me off with an insulting comment. "Oh yes, quite awhile," I replied evasively.

He looked as though he had something further to ask but instead remained silent. We walked on for some time before he began again "and are you….just friends?" he asked.

"That is none of your business," I replied cheekily.

"Merlin," he began in a warning tone.

God he was such a prat, I would have told him but now I'm just too annoyed.

"Just because I'm your servant does not mean I have to tell you absolutely everything… prat," I uttered the last word quietly under my breathe but I sure did hope he heard it.

He looked shocked at my outburst, I admit I did not have them often but in this case it was different. Fern was none of his business!

"Merlin, I need you to go and polish my armour for tomorrow. No doubt we will be going monster hunting and I must now go and talk to my father," he said. Without waiting for a reply he continued onwards. That was strange; he seemed to have forgotten that I had already cleaned his armour today.

Arthur POV

I was hurt that Merlin would not confide in me. It was strange that Fern could have such healing knowledge when she was but a girl of about 17 years old. Not to mention the weapons she had carried with her on the first day. She was a mystery and one that I did not like one bit.

I entered the meeting room and my father immediately came over to me. "Do you know what this creature is?" Father asked. I shook my head.

"We will have to have the knights guarding the walls and patrolling the perimeters. You must go to see the injured man in the morning. It is important we learn the nature of the beast we face," he rattled out his orders and once finished I knew that I was dismissed. I headed back to my chambers, left alone to think about the one person who had plagued my mind from the moment we had first met … Merlin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arthur POV

First thing in the morning I headed down to check on the injured guard. I knocked loudly on the door to Gaius chambers and when no one answered I barged my way in. The room was empty except for the injured guard lying on the couch by the fire. I went up to the Merlins room and opened the door, only to close it quickly. Fern was in there and she and Merlin lay side by side. Yes they were fully clothed but still… my suspicions were confirmed and if a person could feel their heart break. I believe I just did.

I ran out of the room and up to Morgana's chambers. "Arthur do you have any how early!" she stopped when she saw the look on my face. "I'm so sorry Arthur, Gwen told me last night that she saw the two of the holding hands as they left for their picnic," she said. If there was any doubt in my mind as to whether Merlin and Fern were a couple then her words now confirmed it. I allowed her to hold me for a moment before I resumed my princely mask of control. Heading back towards Gaius chamber I did the one thing that always came so naturally … my duty.

Merlin POV

I awoke and glanced down at Fern who was sleeping beside me. The magic she had worked last night had left her completely drained. She opened her eyes and I sighed as our gaze met. I loved her with all my heart and it seemed so unfair that our paths were destined to part.

"_We must make the most of the time we have._" She whispered in my mind, having read my thoughts. Usually she did not read mine but I suppose first thing in the morning I could not expect her to have her guards up. We lay like that for awhile until there was a knock on the door.

I leapt up realising that I was once again late and it was probably Arthur coming to abuse me. Sure enough when I opened the door it was Arthur and he sure did look grumpy. Fern followed after me and I turned to see what she would make of Arthur's appearance. The look on her face was one of pure shock and I was keen to know what she had seen in Arthur's mind.

"Has the guard woken up yet," Arthur asked as he barged his way in. I glanced at Fern but she still seemed too stunned to answer.

"Fern?" I prompted her quietly

She seemed to shake herself from her thoughts as she walked over to the injured man and answered "He did wake briefly and I believe that creature is a Sphinx," she answered.

Arthur glanced at her and for a moment I was almost convinced that he shot her a look of pure hate. I walked up and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"And what, is a Sphinx?" Arthur asked in a mocking tone. What the hell was going on with him?

Fern seemed unfazed by his attitude, "A sphinx is a creature with the head of a woman and the body of a lion. I have come across them in my travels and they are highly intelligent creatures who are no overly violent. What has Camelot done to warrant its anger?"

I quickly changed the topic, she was going to get herself put in the stocks if she continued on with such a blatant disregard for Arthur's status. "What will you do now?" I asked.

Arthur scowled at Fern before turning to answer… "What else is there to do?" he said smiling. "We hunt."

Fern POV

I could not believe that the crown prince of Camelot was in love with his own manservant. I knew for a fact that Merlin did not fancy men and the princes bleak thoughts confirmed that he knew of this and he also knew of our relationship. I could not help but feel that my presence here was ruining their friendship. They both had great destinies to fulfil… together.

**Just a short chapter and Fern POV but I did not want to give away too much, please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thank-you to everyone who has sent in reviews, it's really encouraging to have some feedback. I will try to get the chapters up as quickly as possibly **

Arthur POV

I poured all of my energy into hunting down the sphinx. I was in my element as we scoured the kingdom. I glanced back at Merlin as he walked along on his quite brown mare. He had this goofy, distracted grin on his face, no doubt thinking of Fern. It was strange to feel this way about another man. It had not happened before… there was just something strange…no, special about him.

I decided to call the search off for the day and we headed back to Camelot. My father was to address the people this afternoon. Word had spread about the Sphinx and the people were beginning to panic.

"Merlin I am going to need my horse groomed, the stables mucked out, my armour polished and my room tidied this afternoon," I said.

"Arthur that is going to take me all afternoon and well Fern wanted to show me something in the forest…" he complained.

"Merlin you are my servant and I expect you to do my chores," I said harshly as I rushed off. I needed some space away from Merlin and I needed to know that he was spending some time away from Fern.

I began to head back to the castle but on my way an idea struck me. I decided that it was about time I spent some time getting to know Fern and this business with the Sphinx gave me the perfect excuse to do so.

Gaius opened the door when I knocked and was startled to hear that it was Fern I was after….to ask about the Sphinx of course. She was the one who seemed to know so much about it.

"She just went to fetch some water but she will be back in a moment," Gaius said.

I noticed that there was a book left open at the table, Gaius had obviously been reading it. "Whats the book about?" I asked in an attempt to fill the awkward silence.

"Oh.. umm he said as he sat down… Fern wrote it. It details the places she has travelled." He replied. It was almost as if he was reluctant to speak about it.

"May I?" I asked as I picked up the book. He nodded his affirmation and so I picked up the book and began to leaf through it.

"Gaius! I told you not to show anyone that," Fern said as she entered the room and actually took the book off me! She and Merlin obviously shared the same casual attitude towards royalty.

"Was there something you wanted Prince Arthur?"

"Oh, yes I was just wondering if there was anything more you could tell me about the Sphinx." I lied.

She did not answer, she just stared at me a moment as if she knew my real reason for visiting. She opened the book she had written and began to leaf through the pages before coming to a stop. Turning the book to face me I saw a detailed drawing of a monstrous creature that was most definitely a Sphinx. I glanced down and began to read the caption

_The Sphinx has the head of a woman, the body of a lion…_

_It is often known for its fondness of riddles _

_They normally avoid cities and can be found in the southern region…_

"Do you have any idea why the Sphinx might be attacking Camelot," I asked.

She stared at me for a moment longer as if she could see into my very soul. Finally after what seemed like forever she answered, "Not unless you harmed it… or its young?"

Of course I had not gone and angered a sphinx, how stupid did she think I was? She raised an eyebrow at my and I blushed before shaking my head. There was something strange about her… something that put me on edge.

There was the sound of metal clinking and the next moment the door opened and Merlin came in, awkwardly carrying my armour so that it was piled precariously high.

"You would not believe how many chores Arthur has set me Fern, he really is being a bit of a jerk lately and can you believe he made me clean his armour… again!" he exclaimed having obviously failed to notice my presence.

He dumped the armour on the table and began to clean it, still talking. "I'm sorry but I don't think we will be able to go to the forest to practice…"

"Not to worry, Arthur here was just asking about the Sphinx and I understand that the protection of Camelot must be the first priority," Fern said interrupting whatever it was Merlin had been going to say. I wondered what it was they were going to go and practise in the forest.

"Arthur what are you doing here?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"Oh…umm I was just leaving," I said as I swiftly made my way to the door and up to my chambers. I stood pacing for some time, contemplating the mystery that was Merlin. I went to sit by my window and watched as the peasants outside attended to their chores. Sometimes I longed for the simplicity of a simple working life.

I sighed as I saw a familiar figure walked out towards the gate. Where was Merlin going? The chores I set should have taken him all afternoon! Fern appeared in my line of vision and my heart sank. It looked like the two of them would be going to the forest to 'practise' after all. I raced out and down the stairs and began to walk in the direction they had taken. I was going to get to the bottom of this mystery once and for all!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sorry this is so short, I was going to write more but I don't have time so I have split it into two and the rest should be up in the next couple of days. **

Merlin POV

Once Arthur had left I walked over to the armour. Fern and I stared at one another for a moment before we both gleefully declared, "Magic Time!" She raced out into the hallway to stand guard while I uttered a quick spell that resulted in instantly clean armour. I announced the all clear and she came back inside to prepare a quick afternoon snack. Walking up behind her I slipped my arms about her waist.

"Why did you look so shocked this morning, whats going on with Arthur?" I whispered. I felt her startle at the question and wondered at her reaction.

"Oh, its nothing really he just doesn't like me very much," she said smiling.

"Fern, why is it I feel your not telling me everything?" I asked. It was hard to believe that anyone could dislike her.

"You're just being silly," she said before turning to place a quick kiss on my lips. Taking my hand she picked up the basket of food and dragged me out the door. "Come on, do you want me to show you that new spell or not?" she asked. Walking faster I began to whistle cheerfully, I loved practising magic with Fern.

We walked deep into the forest and found our usual clearing that we used for magic practise. It was surrounded by thorns and hidden behind a dense screen of bush so it was a bit of a crawl to get in but the privacy was well worth it.

Fern sat down cross legged on the ground and motioned for me to join her. "Levitation is a useful skill and takes a lot of practice to master," she began. "The first step is to be able to hover above the ground, sitting like this. But in time you will be able to hover up to windows, over walls and as high as 2 storeys." She closed her eyes and muttered "Lev-arso in can-tato." I watched spell-bound as she moved about 2 feet in the air and hovered.

"I want to try!" I declared.

I closed my eyes and prepared to attempt the spell when I heard a hoarse scream nearby. I instantly jumped to my feet and scrambled out of the clearing, Arthur was in trouble!

Arthur POV

I followed Merlin and Fern into the forest and stood behind a tree as I watched them crawl into what looked liked some kind of thorn bush. "Damn it!" I cursed, there was no way I could watch whatever they were doing while they were in there. Turning back in defeat I began to head back towards Camelot. Suddenly I heard a savage cry directly above me and let out a scream as I saw the Sphinx descend upon me. I went to reach for my sword but it was too late… the beast had me. I felt myself begin suffocate as the beast pressed down upon my throat.

"Stop!"came a cry from nearby and much to my astonishment the beast backed off. Fern walked forwards looking fearsome indeed, "Why is it you attack this man?" she demanded.

The Sphinx made a series of odd clicking sounds in the back of its throat. This was some kind of strange magic indeed. It was if Fern was actually talking to it!

Fern stared at me for a moment before turning to the Sphinx. "Put aside you anger friend and look into his heart, this was not the one who murdered your young. You have been deceived," she said.

The beast let out a shrill cry before tackling me and gazing deep into my eyes. I stared back unafraid. After what seemed like an eternity it backed off and turned towards Fern. I watched in astonishment as it bowed to Fern before 'speaking' once again. Fern walked forwards and placed a hand upon its forhead and for a moment her eyes seemed to glow.

"We must go after the man who did this Merlin, he will continue to come after Arthur and the King… for it was the laws of Camelot that saw his wife beheaded for witchery," she said.

I stared at her in horror; she was obviously some kind of enchantress. The worst thing of all was that Merlin knew. It made me begin to wonder, how many other sorcerer friends did he have? Then suddenly it was as if everything became clear, all the times Merlin had miraculously saved my life. He was a sorcerer! Incompetent, clumsy and lovable Merlin was a sorcerer. I began to back away, I would tell father about Fern but not Merlin. No, I needed to think about this. Merlin looked my way and our eyes met. He smiled sadly before uttering a spell under his breath. His eyes flashed gold and suddenly I could not move.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Merlin POV

"Oh god Fern, what do I do?"

"Its ok Merlin, Arthur is not going to tell Uther about you being a sorcerer." She said smiling.

I looked at her carefully, but for some reason she would not meet my gaze. "What about you Fern? Will Arthur keep you secret?" I asked, but even as I spoke she was shaking her head sadly.

"Please Arthur, Fern would never hurt anyone." I pleaded. He still looked completely shocked and for the millionth time I wondered if I should have just trusted him in the first place.

Fern placed a hand on my shoulder and I glanced at her. She shook her head slightly before turning to address Arthur. "Arthur, would you be willing to make a deal of sorts?" she asked. I looked her way, what on earth was she doing?

"Give us one week to find the sorcerer who sent the sphinx and kill him and at the end of that time you can tell Uther. But please, never reveal Merlin's secret." She said

"Fern, No!" I shouted. She couldn't leave; didn't she know how much I needed her?

I wrapped her in a fierce hug, "You are not leaving me Fern." I said.

"_You knew we were always destined to part Merlin, Arthur needs you and the forest needs me, besides I will be long gone before Arthur even gets a chance to tell Uther." _She whispered in my mind.

"_Promise me you will find a way, we can meet in secret." _I thought, knowing she would hear.

"_I don't know if that will be possible, at least not until the day when I can proudly levitate my way through the streets of Camelot."_ She winked at me and I nodded; I had known this day would come. Knowing did not make things any easier.

She gazed intently at Arthur for a moment before nodding, "He accepts the deal. Take the spell off Arthur, Merlin… I will go and get the rest of our belongings." Fern said before she turned and walked back in the direction of the thorn bush clearing.

I stared at Arthur for a moment and was shocked to realise that it was not anger or even shock that registered on his face, it was sadness. Moving cautiously towards him I muttered the spell that would release him.

Arthur POV

I watched in silence as he embraced her, as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. It would never be me. They were connected by their magic, by the secret that they shared. If only he had told me. Did he really think I would tell me father? He may never return my feelings but I had always thought we were friends at the least. I could keep Merlins magic a secret, but not hers. No I would never protect hers. Call it an act of jealously, of dislike… The only two people I would ever keep such a hideous secret for was Merlin and Morgana. I would not lie for her, for all I knew she could be a threat to Camelot. After all… magic is evil.

The deal was struck, I had not uttered a word but somehow she knew. I shuddered at the thought and then again when I realised what it meant. Fern could read my mind… she knew. Perhaps that was why she was leaving… perhaps she was too repulsed by my thoughts to remain in Camelot.

When she left for the clearing I realised that she was giving us some privacy. Merlin stared at me and for a moment I thought he saw…Did she tell him of my feelings? I felt a shiver of dread as his eyes glowed gold. Why did he have to be a sorcerer? I dreaded having to keep this from father, but Merlin was good. I could never be the cause of his death….never. How could he not see that?

"I wanted to tell you Arthur, I was just afraid. I did not want you to have to lie to your father and I admit some part of me feared that you would hate magic more than you valued my friendship," he whispered.

I felt my heart give a slight jump at the mention of our friendship, at least that much had not been a lie. I wanted to tell him that I forgave him, that I could never really be angry… but instead I stupidly asked "How long have you been like… this?"

It came out sounding harsh and I cringed as I saw him flinch. "I was born this way Arthur," he replied sadly.

"Ok," I said.

He stared at me for a moment before repeating "Ok?"

"Yes, Merlin you idiot! You obviously don't have an evil bone in your body and I highly doubt you are going to destroy Camelot any time soon," I said.

I had meant it as a statement but still he replied, "Arthur, I will always be here to protect Camelot… to protect you. I would never raise a hand against you or your father," he said it in a serious tone.

The way he said it made me realise… "You have been saving my life constantly, haven't you?" I said nervously.

He smiled that lovable grin that made my heart flutter and it was strange to realise that I, Prince Arthur.. liked the thought of him protecting me. He offered a hand to help me up and I took it. I could live with being just friends; I would always long for more but just to be near him was enough.

Fern came back to clearing holding the remnants of their picnic, "One week," I stated.

"One week," she echoed sadly.

I turned to head back to Camelot but paused when I realised Merlin was not following. I wish I had not looked. Merlin was kissing Fern passionately and it seemed like an age before they finally broke apart. I blinked back the tears and once again resumed my princely façade. Merlin jogged to catch up to me. "Fern is off to find the sorcerer," he said in explanation of her remaining behind. He looked so sad.

"I'm sorry, Merlin" I whispered. He nodded and we walked on. As we entered the gates of Camelot he turned to me.

"It's ok Arthur, I understand." I watched as he walked away… there was certainly a lot more to Merlin than I had realised. Morgana was right… he certainly is special.

**Please review, I would love some feedback and don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Merlin POV

I walked into Arthur's chamber that morning feeling slightly nervous. What if he had changed his mind and was planning to tell Uther of my powers? The fact that Uther had summoned Arthur for a private meeting this morning seemed to confirm my worst fears.

For once I was actually up before Arthur, that's strange I thought I had been running late. Watching Arthur sleep so peacefully, I couldn't help but have a bit of fun. I snuck over to the bed and screamed loudly in his ear, "Wake up Arthur!"

He sat up so suddenly that I almost tripped over backwards. Arthur looked furious, "Merlin you idiot, I hope you have a good excuse for waking me!"

I grinned cheerfully, "Of course, your father wants to see you," I said.

"What now?" he all but yelled.

He quickly began wolfing down his breakfast, until suddenly he paused. "It wasn't a dream… was it? He asked.

I felt my heart sink; here I was thinking things could just go on as always. "No, Arthur… I am a sorcerer."

He stared at me for a moment before answering, "Well go on then, do something magical."

Was he serious? I focused on my palm before whispering _inflamos. _Arthur gaped at the flame I now held in my hand. I muttered the spell again and the flames vanished.

"Your eyes… they turned gold," Arthur said, sounding dazed.

I looked away awkwardly. "Well…I best go and see what father wants," Arthur said before leaping up and heading over to the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something," I asked whilst doing a spectacular imitation of Gaius raised eyebrow… if I do say so myself.

Arthur looked around confused before glancing down at himself. "Errr right, I had better get dressed first," he said.

Arthur POV

I walked out of my chambers feeling like a complete idiot. I was so lost in thought that I did not look where I was walking and suddenly 'Thump!' I crashed into Morgana's maid Gwen. "Oh, I'm sorry sire… I was not watching where I was going," she said nervously. I smiled at her, she really is quite pretty.

"Oh no, it was my fault… here," I said as I handed her the clothes she had dropped. Remembering that I had a meeting with my father I headed off quickly down the hallway.

"There will be a beheading in two days times, a servant was seen using magic to heal a sick boy down in the lower district," he said as I entered the room. Oh god, was it Merlin? How could the idiot be so damn careless!

"A servant?" I asked.

"I expect you to be in attendance, there will be a feast afterwards," he continued, ignoring my question.

"Father, if they were using magic to heal…surely they do not deserve to die," I ventured nervously.

"Arthur, when you are king you will realise that magic is evil and must be obliterated in order to protect the people of Camelot," he said angrily.

"Yes, father." I said as I turned and walked out of the hall. I had to find Merlin… it could not be him. It just couldn't!

I ran down through the castle and headed to Gaius chambers. Without knocking I barged in and headed up to Merlin's room. I gasped as I opened the door. Merlin was sitting on the bed reading a book as my armour… cleaned itself!

Everything banged to the floor as Merlin looked up. "No wonder you are so quick with my chores!" I exclaimed. The lazy little rat had been using magic all along!

"Do you realise what would happen if it had not been me walking in here, you idiot!" I yelled. He went to answer but I interrupted, "My father is about to execute a servant because they were caught using magic to heal a sick boy, think what would happen if he caught you using it…and for such a trivial reason! You really are the biggest idiot I have ever met in my life!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but you don't understand. I have to practise magic, it is apart of me. If I can't do magic then I may as well die!" he screamed.

We glared at each other for a moment before I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Merlin, but for a moment I thought it was you." I said.

"I'm sorry too Arthur," he said smiling.

I returned the smile; I never wanted to fight with Merlin again. It was horrible.

Suddenly there was a tap at the window and I turned to see an eagle standing outside. "Umm Merlin, there is a bird at your window," I said nervously.

"Oh that's just Swoop, he is a mate of Fern's," he said as he walked over to the window and retrieved a piece of paper from a small pouch tied around Swoop's leg. I eyed the bird suspiciously, its behaviour was not normal. The way it watched me was just plain creepy.

Merlin looked up from reading the note Fern had sent, he had a look of pure shock on his face. "Nimue has a brother!"

**Sorry people I know I tend to waffle on a bit: P I am going somewhere with this though, I promise. Please Review! I am not overly happy with this chapter so let me know how it could be improved. Oh and big thanks to those who have been continually reviewing :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Arthur POV

I had been attending executions for as long as I could remember. Never before had I seen anything wrong with what my father did, that was until I learned that Merlin was a sorcerer.... I watched as the poor woman was dragged up onto the stand and the hood placed over her head. My father made his customary speech and the crowd cheered. I held my head high and watched as the executioner raised his axe. As much as I longed to look away I knew that I could not. The last time I had done so was when I was 5 years old. I would never again make that mistake; the scars of that incident were a constant reminder to me of my father's intolerance of magic.

The axe seemed to fall in slow motion and just as it was reaching its destination the woman vanished. "Guards, find that woman!" screamed my father. The crowd was in an uproar, the blood lust upon them. It seemed that I was the only one to feel even a slight tingle of relief. It seemed impossible for her to have escaped though. She could not have uttered a spell with the hood over her head. The only reasonable explanation was that she had been helped. There was only one sorcerer foolish enough to risk his neck in order to save someone else's – Merlin!

I practically ran to Merlin's chambers. He was such an idiot; his noble intentions would be the death of me! They had already stolen my heart…

I stormed into his room expecting to find him harbouring the sorceress only to find him sitting cross-legged on his bed reading that damn book of his again. How could he look so damn innocent? I had always thought him to be the worst liar, but over the past few weeks I had come to realise that he is probably the best.

"Merlin, I have kept your secret from my father but if you continue on like this then I will have not choice, what the hell were you thinking?"

He looked completely shocked at my words and for a moment I thought myself mistaken. Then again he had proven himself an exceptional liar. "Arthur, I promise I have no idea what you're talking about!" he pleaded. I looked away angrily, how could he sit there and lie to me so easily?

"I'm sorry Merlin… but I just don't trust you," I said quietly.

He looked as though he was about to burst into tears and I immediately regretted my words.

"Stop, both of you!" screamed Fern.

Wait, when did she arrive? Now I was definitely confused and more than a little angry. Of course she was the one to set the woman free, and here I was blaming Merlin!

She smiled at me sadly, "I'm sorry Arthur but I could not stand by and let that woman die, she is innocent for god's sake! There is not a speck of magic on her."

I turned to Merlin but he would not meet my gaze. The silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity before Fern spoke again.

"I found Nimue's brother, if anyone is interested," she said jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood. I glared at her fiercely and she smiled at me in return.

"Stop it you two! I forgive you Arthur its ok. Now Fern tell us what you know," he said. His eyes told a different story, he had not forgiven me. I bottled up the emotions that were raging in my head and once again pulled on the mask of royalty.

I looked back at Fern and was shocked to see that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. I scowled; I did not want her pity.

She looked away from me quickly before turning to answer Merlin, "His name is Izzah and it is my belief that he is at least twice as powerful as Nimue. He plans to attack Camelot tonight and unless we can stop him than everyone you know and love is about to meet a fate more hideous than death itself…" she paused for a moment before continuing. "Izzah has discovered a spell meant to summon the dead, Camelot is about to be overrun by zombies."

I felt sick with fear, something that was quite foreign to me. I had heard tales of such beasts as a child. The sort of stories meant to ensure troublesome boys behaved. For zombies were in thrall to the sorcerer who summoned them and if Izzah wanted revenge then turning the inhabitants of Camelot into mindless zombies was definitely count as one of the worst fates imaginable. "He must be stopped," I declared.

"Merlin and I will deal with him straight away Arthur; this is a battle of magic…" Fern said as she trailed off.

"I am coming with you, and that is an order." I said angrily. Who was she to tell me what to do? There was no way I would let her take Merlin off to fight and evil sorcerer intent on setting zombies loose on Camelot without me!

Merlin POV

I sat on my horse quietly, trying to ignore the worried looks that both Arthur and Fern were shooting me. Only one thing seemed to matter at the moment… Arthur did not trust me. I had thought he was ok with me being a sorcerer, but it seemed that he was just waiting for me to side with my own kind against him. Without trust, how could friendship even exist?

I tried to shake myself of these thoughts but was finding it very difficult. I really had to focus on destroying Izzah but for some reason I could feel nothing but pity for him. I had killed his sister, and Camelot had killed his wife. No wonder he was angry.

Fern rode up ahead; the trees seemed to bend away as we rode. Making a clear trail through the forest, suddenly she held up her hand for us to stop. I rode up to join her and what I saw sent a chill through my body. There up ahead, slung between two trees was a corpse. We continued on, riding under a canopy of the dead. I squeezed my eyes shut, every ounce of pity vanished as I glanced up at the remains of a child. Izzah was what made Camelot fear sorcery, he was pure evil and he would die!

**I know you guys are probably thinking ….wtf zombies, but it just seemed right :P **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arthur POV

I felt sick with dread as we approached the cave up ahead. Bones crunched under my horses hooves. Not only had he strung the dead up in the trees but now the man had made a path out of them! I shivered; this was what I had been raised to fear. This was sorcery of the darkest kind.

I glanced at my companions, Merlin offered me a weak smile and I could have hugged him for it. Entering the cave of Izzah I gagged at the smell. This was a place of death. "Welcome Prince Arthur, Merlin and oh what do we have here…The Forest Keeper I believe. I had hoped to surprise you tonight but now it seems as though the fun must begin early," said a voice from somewhere within the cave. Izzah had begun to cast a spell, the walls echoed with his words and suddenly I felt as though I had lost control of my body. I pulled out my sword and turned to plunge it straight into Merlin's heart. His eyes flashed gold and I felt myself freeze. Izzah began to laugh manically and the sound set my teeth on edge.

"Oh very good young warlock," said Izzah as he strode into view. "I am beginning to understand how you managed to defeat my dear sister," he said smiling. The man was obviously insane. If I had not known he was a powerful sorcerer I would have mistaken him for a homeless beggar, his clothes were so dishevelled and he sure did stink!" I felt so helpless, I should not have come. It seemed that I was more a danger to Merlin than a help. Never before had I been so damn useless!

Fern had been whispering a spell under her breath and suddenly vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Izzah, squeezing tightly. He freed himself with a spell and then began to chant loudly. Behind me I could hear footsteps and the creaking of bones. Suddenly it all made sense; the corpses had come to life! They were not for decoration after all, they were for defence!

Merlin raised himself up and began to chant loudly. I watched, in awe of his power as a shield formed around us. The skeletons battered at the invisible barrier and Izzah laughed gleefully. It seemed that while casting a new spell Merlin had released me and suddenly I could move. Fern began to throw flaming balls at Izzah and soon they were locked in a fierce battle. I snuck around behind Izzah, and aimed the point of my sword straight through his chest. Izzah muttered a spell and I was thrown backwards "No!" screamed Merlin. It had been enough though, in his moment of distraction Izzah was vulnerable and as I sat crumbled on the floor I watched as Izzah fell to the ground.

Merlin POV

I screamed as Arthur lay crumpled on the ground. Filled with a sudden anger I muttered a spell and watched as Izzah died. Now I had the blood of both a brother and a sister on my hands.

I ran over to where Arthur lay, calling for Fern. I waited anxiously, hovering behind her shoulder as she examined him. She turned to me with a smile on my face and I knew that everything would be ok. "_Floaranom,_" I said as Arthur floated in the air. I really needed to get out of this place.

Fern and I set up a small fire and I gently floated Arthur down to the ground. "You know I have to leave now Merlin," Fern said quietly.

"I know," I said sadly. I sunk to the ground, exhausted both emotionally and physically. She came over and rested her head against my shoulder.

I remembered back to that day when Fern and I had first met. She had been the one to explain my…strangeness to me. I smiled at the memory of her telling me of her duties as forest keeper. Her father was the Keeper of the Unicorns (Thanks to FireChildSlytherin5) and she was responsible for protecting the ancient forests, the animals and keeping the balance of magic. She had opened up my eyes to a whole other world and prevented me from growing up ashamed and resentful for my powers. I pulled her closer to me and closed my eyes, savouring the moment.

Suddenly Arthur began moaning in his sleep and I ran over to him and took his hand. "Merlin… love," he whispered. I jumped back in shock and gazed over at Fern.

She smiled at me sadly, "You can be so oblivious sometimes Merlin," she said. I could not believe it, how could Arthur love me? I am just his idiot manservant and a man most importantly. I remembered his actions over the past week and suddenly everything made sense. I did love Arthur but as a friend, and that's all I could ever feel for him. Fern came over and took my hand, "You knew!" I accused.

"Of course I knew Merlin; I also knew how you would react and thought it best not to tell you." She said

"But… I don't love him like that," I said stupidly.

Suddenly Arthur gasped and I realised that he had been awake. He stumbled out of the clearing and I went to follow him when Fern grabbed my hand, "let me," she said as she went to follow Arthur.

Arthur POV

He did not love me, he did not love me was the mantra that kept repeating itself in my head. I had always known but to hear him say it….

I stumbled on blindly through the forest; I had no thought for where I was going. I just needed to keep moving, I had to get away. I couldn't take it any more and I fell to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Arthur," came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Fern standing behind me. What the hell did she want?

"Go away!" I screamed. I did not want to see anyone, least of all her. She had Merlin, and she was just going to leave him!

"_I have to go Arthur; my presence here is destroying your friendship with Merlin. The fate of Camelot rests on your shoulders and I do not want to be responsible for the death of a nation,_" she said quietly in my head.

"Get out of my head," I screamed.

"Fern, give me a moment alone with Arthur please."

Oh god it was Merlin, how could I even look at him now that he…knew.

I turned to see Fern blocking Merlin's path as he attempted to approach me, "Merlin you can't, it's not right!" screamed Fern.

"Fern this is the best for everyone," Merlin replied angrily.

I had no idea what they were talking about. "No, Merlin!" said Fern sternly. I glanced at her, hope blooming in my heart. Was Merlin about to choose me over her?

She turned to look at me sadly for a moment before turning back to Merlin, "Maybe you're right," she said quietly before walking out of the clearing.

I met Merlin's gaze for a moment and he shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Arthur but I can never return your feelings… I love Fern," he said. I looked away from him, unable to bear his presence for a moment longer. "I can't let this ruin our friendship Arthur, I hope that if you ever remember this moment you will understand," he said.

I looked at him quickly, what he was talking about. Of course I would remember this moment; pain is not an easy thing to forget.

"I think it would be easier for both of us if you just forget Arthur," he said quietly and as his eyes glowed gold my mind went blank. Gone was the longing for Merlin, gone was the love. My feelings would forever be locked away.

Years later I think Gwen knew. I could see it in her eyes as she gazed into my eyes at our wedding. She knew that our love was a lie and somewhere deep inside I think I knew too. On the day that Camelot fell and magic was lost forever, I remembered. The silence of my heart was broken and my heart could once again beat for the only person I could ever love… Merlin.

THE END

**Taa-daaa that is the end of the first fan fiction I have ever started. I know most of you were rooting for Arthur and Merlin to get together but I just couldn't see how it would tie in with the story and hey who says they dont get together when Arthur remembers :P I was always planning to end it like this, hence the title. Let me know what you think and feel free to ask questions if you have them. I can't remember if I answered everything I left hanging. **


End file.
